Finding Tim Templeton part 7 Andrew Scholte meets Raven
Finding Tim Templeton part 7 Andrew Scholte meets Raven Transcript Andrew Scholte: Has anyone seen a truck?! Please! A white truck! They took my son! My son! Help me, please! Raven: Look out! Andrew Scholte: (Screams) Raven: (Screams) (Andrew Scholte gets set flying against a boulder) Raven: Ohh. Oh, oh. Sorry! I didn't see you. Sir, are you okay? Andrew Scholte: He's gone, he's gone... Raven: There, there Andrew Scholte: No he's gone Raven: It's allright Andrew Scholte: He's gone Raven: It'll be okay Andrew Scholte: No, no. They took him away. I have to find a truck Raven: A truck? Hey, I've seen a truck Andrew Scholte: You have? Raven: Uh, huh. And it passed by, not too long ago Andrew Scholte: A white one? Raven: Hi, I'm Raven Andrew Scholte: Where?! Which way?! Raven: Oh! It went, um, this way! It went this way! Follow me! Andrew Scholte: Thank you! Thank you, thank you so much! Raven: No problem (Andrew Scholte started following Raven because she knew where the truck went) (Then Suddenly, she started moving weirdly. Andrew Scholte wondered if she was trying lose him. Then Suddenly, she dashed away. Andrew Scholte started chasing her) Andrew Scholte: Hey! Wait! (Andrew Scholte continued chasing Raven, But then, Raven stopped) Raven: Will you quit it? Andrew Scholte: What? Raven: I'm trying to walk here. What? The Earth ain't big enough for you? Something like that Andrew Scholte: Huh?! Raven: You got a problem, buddy? Huh? huh? Do ya, do ya, do ya? You want piece of me? Yeah, oooh, I'm scared now. What? Andrew Scholte: Wait a minute Raven: Stop following me, okay?! Andrew Scholte: What are you talking about?! You were showing me which way the truck went! Raven: A truck? Hey, I've seen a truck. It passed by, not too long ago. It went um, this way. It went this way. Follow me! Andrew Scholte: Wait a minute, wait a minute! What is going on? You already told me which way the truck was going! Raven: I did? Oh no... Andrew Scholte: If this is some kind of practical joke, it's not funny! And I know funny...I'm a dutchman! Raven: No, it's not. I know it's not. I'm so sorry. You see, I suffer from short-term memory loss Andrew Scholte: Short-term memory loss...I don't belive this Raven: No, it's true. I forget things almost instantly. It runs in my family...Well, at least I think it does. Um, hmm...Where are they? (Raven turns back to Andrew Scholte) Raven: Can I help you? Cast * Andrew Scholte as Marlin * Sunshine as Coral * Carnoturus (Dinosaur) as The Barracuda * Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) as Nemo * Puss in Boots (Shrek 2), Bolt, and Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) as Fish Parents * Thunder (The House of Magic) as Sheldon * Rosebud (Air Buddies) as Pearl * Kubo (Kubo and the Two Strings) as Tad * Aladar (Dinosaur) as Mr. Ray * Raven (Justice League vs. Teen Titans) as Dory Category:Transcripts Category:Andrewscholte15